


Heathers - As told by Star and Co.

by ExtraordinarilyAverage



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, F/M, Heathers - Freeform, Multi, Musical, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraordinarilyAverage/pseuds/ExtraordinarilyAverage
Summary: Janna was kicked out of the theater club, so she decides the direct a vigilante production of Heathers. She drafts Star to play the lead, Veronica, and makes Marco stage manager. At first, Tom is cast as JD much to Star's dismay, but after an accident Marco has to fill in for the part. Marco and Stars roles in the production put a strain on their relationship as the close quarters force them to confront their true feelings.





	1. Who's Heather?

**Author's Note:**

> Too be honest I'm just hella hype for the season two finale (which is 2 days from now) so I wrote some starco BS musical AU. I have a few chapters written but idk if I'll finish it. YOU NEED TO HAVE SOME KNOWLEDGE OF 'HEATHERS' BEFORE READING otherwise a lot of it could be confusing,, or read and be a bit confused no skin off my back lol

     "Star!" Janna pushed passed the students in the crowded hallway, knocking several of them down, "Check this out," she presented Star with a stapled manuscript. The title page read "Heathers".

     "Uh, cool? Who's Heather?" Star asked, taking the document.

     "Not 'who', Star, what," Janna replied, "It's a musical! And I need you to play the lead!"

     "Janna, I thought you were kicked out of the theater club for playing the uncensored version of ‘Deepthroat’ over the auditorium speakers."

     "Okay, that was hilarious and those thespian punks have no sense of humor. But yeah, this is gonna be a rebel production, so who better to play the lead than our resident rebel princess!"

     "Oh! Well, I guess you're right-," The ringing bell cut Star off.

     Janna began to make her way to her class, "Look over it during class and tell me whatcha think, catch you later!"

     Star stared down at the cover apprehensively. Things had been so hectic lately, maybe this wouldn't be a good time to get involved in a big production. Then again, it could be the perfect, fun distraction from the chaos that was her life.

     Lost in thought, Star ran directly into Marco as she was entering the classroom. Granted, you couldn't blame her, because he was standing in the doorway talking to Jackie before they had to part ways to go to separate classes.

     "Ow! Oh, sorry, Marco."

     Jackie let out a light laugh, "I guess I should get going - see you two later!"

     "Is class starting already? I totally lost track of time," Marco remarked as he waved goodbye to her. As they began to make their way into the classroom Marco noticed the papers in Star’s hands, "What's that, Star?"

     "It's a script for a musical that Janna wants to put on... she wants me to play the lead."

     "That's awesome!" But his face quickly fell, "but wait, wasn't Janna kicked out of the theater club?"

     Star shrugged, "It's a rebel production."

     Marco sighed, "Seems about right," he responded as they both took their seats and class began.

     Star began flipping through the script, skimming the lines of dialogue and descriptions of action. It didn't surprise her that the high school didn't want to put this on - it was a bit too mature for most students, and the leading lady had more than a couple risqué scenes. She read through the entire packet by the end of school, and Janna stopped her and Marco on their way home to ask what Star thought about it.

     "I dunno, Janna, it seems a bit too… mature for high schoolers."

     "That's the point, Star!" Janna responded, "It's a story about high school and yet they say we're too immature to handle the subject matter? That's stupid!"

     "I guess you're right, but still, I'm a princess or whatever, I dunno if that would be good for the play," Star replied apprehensively.

     "A _rebel_ princess," Janna countered.

     Star paused. Why was she hesitating so much? Normally this was the kind of reckless project Star would jump right on, but there was a mysterious mental block this time.

     "Can’t argue with that logic! I guess I’m in,” She conceded regardless.

     "Excellent!" Then Janna turned to Marco, "Also, Diaz, I'm gonna need a stage manager, you in?"

     "Stage manager? What does a stage manager even do?" Marco asked, taken aback.

     "Just look it up, I'll have more details for you guys tomorrow, see ya!" And like that she was off to God only knows where.

     "What was this thing called again?" Marco asked.

     "Heathers," Star replied.

     "Hm, that sounds familiar... I think it's a movie. Maybe we should look it up and watch it to get an idea of the story," he proposed.

     "Movie night!" Star sang, bouncing along ahead of Marco who followed along with slightly less enthusiasm.

     When the pair arrived home, Marco looked up the movie online and quickly found it - it was old, made in the eighties. Marco hesitated when he saw that it was rated R, but he continued anyways without saying anything to Star. He wasn’t sure such ratings applied to the youth of Mewni anyways.

     "You get everything set up, I'll make the nachos," Star said as she danced into the kitchen.

     The two were quickly settled into the couch as the opening credits rolled. The opening scene seemed lighthearted enough, until the true dark tone of the film revealed itself. The two watched the film in horrified, transfixed silence. Both were shocked at the amount of fairly explicit situations, the brash treatment of teen suicide, and the large amount of swearing all mixed in with a dark, dry sense of humor. Well written? Sure. Engaging? Definitely. Traumatizing? You betcha.

     As the movie came to an end, Star was curled up staring at the screen, "Janna wants me to play a murderer?"

     "Well, the musical adaptation is probably different," Marco attempted to comfort her.

     "I guess so, I know from what I read it seemed a bit more lighthearted and comedic." Star traced circles on the fabric of the couch. Somehow, she was still apprehensive about the whole thing, "I don't know, what do you think? Should I do it?"

     Marco was taken aback by this question; Star always preferred the 'ask forgiveness rather than permission' philosophy, "I don't know, I think you should do what you want."

     "Well, do you think it's too... y'know... inappropriate?"

     "What?"

     "I just want to know what you think, okay?"

     Marco paused, examining her face for a moment, "Honestly, Star, I enjoyed the movie even if it was sorta dark, so I think you should go for it. And if things get out of hand I'm sure Janna will let you bow out. And I'll be there, uh, stage managing or whatever, so no worries!"

     "You really think so?" Star unfolded, positioning herself to face Marco.

     "I mean, yeah! You've been through a lot lately, this should help you take your mind off it."

     "That's what I was thinking too."

     The two sat for a moment, watching the ending credits scroll by.

     Marco tapped his fingers on the seat of the couch, sensing the long silence grow awkward, "So, wanna listen to the soundtrack?"

     "Good idea!" Star immediately perked up, "We can listen to it in my room, I have some pretty good speakers."

     "And we can read along with the script so we get an idea of how the story flows!"

     Star snorted a laugh, "Yeah, you can read for JD, crazy man."

     "What! I'm nothing like that guy!" Marco protested as they made their way to Star's bedroom.

     "I know, I know, but if I'm Veronica..." and this discussion lead to the two of them dividing up all the parts evenly so between the two of them they could act out the entire musical. They had to flip a coin for Heather Chandler - Marco won. They acted out all of the parts, Marco straining a falsetto for a woman’s role and Star comically attempting a bass for their ridiculous rendition of “Blue”.


	2. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's chapter two! this is where it starts to get real so i hope ya'll are ready

     The next day at school the two agreed to join Janna's production, "Excellent! Although we need to have auditions for the rest of the characters. I hope your Friday is clear, because I reserved the gym for auditions. I need both of you there to help me cast roles!"

     Marco and Star spent the rest of the week familiarizing themselves with the script so they would be able to pick good actors for the characters. Friday rolled around quickly and before they knew it they were setting up a table and chairs at the foot of the bleachers to observe the prospective actors performances. Although Janna was banned from the auditorium, the gymnasium was free game because basketball season was over.

     "I'm so excited!" Star exclaimed, practically vibrating in her chair, "This is gonna be so fun."

     Marco laughed off her giddiness, "Yeah, but remember, you can't help them or give them a line or whatever unless they ask for it."

     "I know, I know, I'll be good! Although I may passionately mouth the words to some of the songs." She had been listening to the soundtrack on repeat since the beginning of the week, now knowing pretty much all the songs by heart.

     "Fair enough," Marco replied, taking the seat next to her.

     Janna walked in wearing a beret and with a clipboard in hand, "Alright, kiddos, are you ready to break some legs?" She asked as she took the seat on the other side of Star.

     "I don't think that's how the expression- " Marco tried to chime in but was quickly cut off by Janna yelling, "NEXT!"

     "No one has come in yet!" Marco corrected, "This is the first person!"

     "Yeah, but it just feels right to say 'next'." Janna replied, brushing him off.

     A timid freshman peeked his head in, "A-are you ready for me?"

     Janna squinted at the list on her clipboard, "Are you... Johnny?"

     "Yeah," he responded.

     "Then yes, get in here, kid," Janna commanded.

     Johnny came fully into view, his full physique making him look far less timid; he was at least six feet tall and built like a linebacker.

     "He's a second-string linebacker on the football team," Marco whispered to the rest of the group. That explains it.

     "I'll be reading for the part of Kurt Kelly and singing a short piece for you guys," He stated, looking just over their heads.

     He did a fair enough job, certainly a stand out among the first chunk of auditioning students. After the first dozen, Janna stated that they should take a break.

     Marco stretched, "We've been doing pretty good so far... how many do we have left?"

     Janna flipped through a few sheets of paper, "Like... twenty or thirty or something."

     "Thirty!?" Star and Marco exclaimed in unison.

     "Janna, how did you get so many people?" Marco asked in exasperation.

     "This isn't just a high school production - I opened auditions from the community. Anyone can come in!" She explained.

     "Oh, that explains middle aged man," Star realized, "He seemed nice even if he wasn't a great singer!"

     "Star please stay away from strange old guys," Marco stated as if he'd said that line several times before.

     "I'll go grab us some sports drinks and chips and then we can get back to it," Janna offered, standing and heading toward the door.

     Once Janna returned with the refreshments, the origin of which Star and Marco did not question, the group quickly got back to work.

     "Okay, next!" Janna called out.

     The door suddenly flung open and a smoky fog poured into the gym. A familiar and unwelcome figure floated in.

     "Hello, Star," Tom said in a sultry voice as he came to stand in front of them, "and hello Marco and extra human."

     "It's Janna."

     "Whatever."

     "Tom!" Star cut in, "What are you doing here?"

     "Auditioning, obviously! My life coach thought engaging in theater would help me express myself in a healthy way," he responded with sarcastic innocence.

     "Sorry, Star, but it's open audition... we have to at least give him a shot," Janna stated.

     Star groaned, slumping back in her chair.

     "Ah, okay, Tom, which character will you be reading for?" Marco asked.

     "Jason Dean."

     "NO WAY!" Star interjected.

     "Star! Let him finish before you make a judgement," Marco admonished, although he had his reservations about letting Star’s ex-boyfriend romance her on stage, in character or not.

     "Marco, seriously, you're siding with him?" Star was exasperated.

     Marco put his hand on Star's arm and spoke under his breath, "Look, there's a chance he'll bomb it. If he's good, we can always give him a different part. Okay?"

     Star sighed, "Fine. Let's see what you've got."

     Tom preformed the best rendition of "Freeze Your Brain" the trio had heard all day, much to Star's chagrin. At the end of the day, he was the best fit they had for JD, resulting in him getting the part despite Star’s protest.

     On their walk home, Tom's chariot pulled up next to Star and Marco. He stepped out with a dramatic burst of flames.

     "So, Star, looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other during these next month or so. Who are you playing again?" He asked as he approached them.

     "Veronica Sawyer," Star replied flatly.

     Tom started and pulled out his script and skimmed a few pages, his eyes slowly widening, "Wait, seriously?"

     "Um, duh!" Star spat back, "Isn't that why you wanted to audition for Jason Dean? So you could get all cozy with me on stage?"

     "Honestly, Star, I had no idea you were playing Veronica!" Tom's response seemed genuine, but then a grin spread across his face, "Not that I'm complaining."

     "Okay, that's enough there, save it for the stage," Marco stepped between the two, pushing Tom back a bit, "Just know, Tom, that I'll be backstage the whole time so don't even think about trying any funny business."

     Tom scoffed, "Marco, you of all people should know I have more respect for the theater than that! Anyways, I'll see you two later!" He ascended back into his demonic carriage and disappeared in a flash of flames.

     "I can't believe have to have stage-intercourse with that jerk," Star covered her face, gripping her bangs in frustration, "I'm starting to think this won't make me less stressed."

     Marco put a comforting hand on Star's shoulder, "All of that will be in character, though, so don't worry about it. And, like I said before, I'll be there the whole time to make sure he doesn't mess with you."

     Star smiled up at him, "Yeah, I guess so... and, it’s like, only one scene right?”

     “Right!”

     “Thanks, Marco."

     "Anytime," he smiled back, but suddenly became very conscious of the space between them shrinking so he quickly took his hand off her shoulder and shoved it back into his hoodie pocket, "Anyways, let's get home."


End file.
